Freud dijo:
by kazuma-yako
Summary: Neji ha descidido que Hinata deberia tener mas apoyo con su timidez y decide mandarla con un la persona que lo cambio a el, que sucedera si juntamos a un psicologo muy parlanchin y a una chica timida, entren y averiguenlo.
1. Chapter 1

-Naruto Uzumaki?... estas seguro de que debemos llevarla donde ese tipo?- se divisaba en una hacienda al lider de la compania Byakugan cuestionando a un joven de unos 26 anos quien se veia muy apacible, -Asi es tio no lo subestimes, por favor, ademas sabes que no soy de la clase de personas que mentirian con algo asi, recuerda, que yo mismo fui con el, tiempo atras -hablo el joven , mientras que la cara del hombre mayor no cambiaba en nada su expresion de seriedad. -Sabes, Neji, el hecho es que yo puedo confiar mas la salud de mi hija a un viejo conocido mio quien tiene grandes estudios en el area y ha trabajado desde hace ya muchos anos en el hospital de la ciudad, su nombre debes haberlo escuchado, se llama Danzou- hablaba estoico el hombre.  
Y asi pasaba la tarde con el joven queriendo convencer a su tio de que le dejase llevar a su prima al doctor y el hombre seguia necio incluso cuando la tarde se apagaba y las luciernagas empezaban a divisarse burlonas en la hierba del patio, hasta que despues de mucho el hombre movio su cabeza en modo de aceptacion, no sin antes recitarle una pequena advertencia a su sobrino -Mmmm... escuchame bien Neji, si algo le pasa a Hinata con ese doctor, tu pagaras las concecuencias, me entendiste?- recibiendo por respuesta un simple -hai- y una corta reverencia para luego retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin darse cuenta de los plateados ojos que veian todo esto desde una habitacion paralela al patio.

-  
DOS SEMANAS DESPUES EN EL AULA DE ESTUDIOS ESPECIALES DEL EDIFICIO "KONOHA S HEALTH & CARE "

-uuuuaaaaauuuu- se divisaba a un joven de unos 25 anos mientras bostezaba en una poscicion muy relajada -Y ahora cual es mi siguiente caso- decia mientras leia un documento en una laptop verde opaco y sonreia - Ja... mira mi suerte me ha tocado otro chico genio con delirios de persecucion... mmmm, veamos su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tiene 26 anos, posibles traumas por la muerte de sus padres a temprana edad, segun esta ficha dice haber visto a su hermano asesinandolos, okay.-

-Disculpe dr. Shikamaru pero su siguiente paciente ya esta aqui- sonaba por una pequena bocina la voz de una mujer.  
-Mendoukse, ya esta aqui? tan pronto?... haaaaa, bueno que le hare, digale que pase-  
Al abrirse la puerta de madera, un joven de unos 27 anos vestido de una manera muy extravagante pasaba al cuarto y se sentaba frente a Shikamaru - Yosh! Buen dia Shikamaru sensei

Notas: Pongo lo de sensei por el hecho de que a los doctores tambien les dicen sensei

Ahi se ven :-)


	2. Ramen y bicicletas

Al abrirse la puerta de madera, un joven de unos 27 anos vestido de una manera muy extravagante pasaba al cuarto y se sentaba frente a Shikamaru - Yosh! Buen dia Shikamaru sensei...

-tsk, por que tienes que ser tan ruidoso Lee?- refunfunaba el pelinegro con un dedo en la oreja y una cara de fastidio

-Lo siento Shikamaru sensei, pero la ultima sesion fue hace dos semanas y estaba emocionado por lo que pasaria en esta sesion-

-Si, si no importa, mejor dime que paso con tu ultima competencia- hablaba con cara seria el joven

-Bueno, gane!, pero despues me hicieron analisis para saber si me habia dopado, cosa que no hice, eso danaria mi llama de la juventud y solo tendria el desprecio de Guy sensei- hablaba el chico con fuego en los ojos, simbolo de su pasion.  
Mientras el Nara solo veia con cierto interes al chico, como analizandolo.

LUGAR: CANCHA DE TENIS DE SUNA SOCIAL CLUB

Una joven de 25 anos, de tez clara y ojos plateados veia como un chico de pelo castano y ojos del mismo color jugaba un pequeno partido contra una joven de unos 16 anos del mismo color de pelo y de ojos

-Uff... en serio es dificil ganarle a Neji- decia la pequena ojiperla - por que no lo intentas tu, hermana?-

-No lo creo Hanabi-chan no quiero jugar tenis aqui, prefiero hacerlo solo en casa- hablaba tranquila la ojiperla mayor.

-Pues deberias jugar Hinata,-hablaba formal el chico- con este sol te dara algo si andas con esa chompa tan gruesa, ademas hoy a las 5 de la tarde es tu cita con el psicologo-  
Neji todavia recordaba como lo habia tomado Hinata cuando se entero de su cita

FLASHBACK -

Se veia en la mansion Hyuga a una chica con la mirada triste viendo hacia la nada, -pero, es... en serio? "Tan loca creen que estoy?", por que?-

-Porque me preocupa el hecho de que solo pases en la casa y te escondas cuando llegamos a una fiesta a la que nos invitan, solo quiero lo mejor para ti Hinata "Ademas lo hago porque es mi culpa que seas asi"-decia un hombre mayor con una expresion de sinceridad en la cara.  
-"sera lo mejor Hinata"- pensaba Neji

-Es... esta bien- hablaba resignada la ojiperla, ire-

FIN FLASH BACK -

-Si, lo recuerdo, no faltare, lo... prometo- hablaba con la cabeza gacha la joven.

LUGAR: CONSULTORIO DE PSICOLOGIA DEL EDIFICIO "KONOHA S HEALTH & CARE "

En la oscuridad de una habitacion se ve a un joven de unos 26 anos hablando por un pequeno microfono en su mesa con cara sospechosa y viendo a todos lados -Es en serio Moegi, es de suma urgencia que me traigan lo que te estoy pidiendo, sino, no se que me pasaria, hazlo lo mas rapido que puedas-

Mientras al otro lado de la linea una chica joven de tez clara, ojos negros y pelo anaranjado se tomaba la frente con la mano y ponia una expresion de verguenza ajena -Esta bien jefe, ordenare en seguida su racion de ramen a Teuchi, solo no se desespere-

-Gracias Moegi- al rubio le salian lagrimas de los ojos, para despues poner una cara un poco mas seria -Tambien dile a Udon que me traiga las bicicletas del almacen.-

-Bien jefe-


	3. World hold on

-Gracias Moegi- al rubio le salian lagrimas de los ojos, para despues poner una cara un poco mas seria -Tambien dile a Udon que me traiga las bicicletas del almacen.-

-Bien jefe, pero... podria preguntarle para que las quiere ahora?- la chica recordaba la ultima vez que las uso para crear un poco de energia a la cafetera, pues se habia ido la luz y no tenian como calentar el agua que serviria para el ramen.

-Claro, esta ves las utilizare para una pequena terapia que tengo en mente- hablaba serio el rubio - es para alguien nueva, una chica Hyuuga que segun me dijo Neji es muy introvertida por causas psicologicas y emocionales que ocurrieron en su ninez-

-Oh ya veo, entonces ella es muy parecida a ... bueno.. usted sabe- afirmaba la chica

-No se si sea el mismo problema- respondia relajado el rubio- pero te juro que a ella si la curo, o me dejo de llamar Naruto Uzumaki- gritaba emocionado el ojiazul

A Moegi se le hizo una cara de perversion pura y pregunto de la manera mas siniestra- y si mejor dejara de comer ramen?-

-...- el rubio quedo estatico, eso era algo inesperado, el desde que tenia memoria siempre solia apostar por cosas sin sentido cosas con un gran valor, pero ahora era diferente, esto no podia explicarlo, solo se aclaro la garganta y hablo de la manera mas comun -Moegi dile a Udon que se apresure-

-"Sabia que haria eso -_-" muy bien senor- en el fondo la chica no paraba de reirse de la actitud de su jefe, el siempre podia hacer reir a cualquiera

LUGAR: MANSION PRINCIPAL HYUUGA, COMEDOR

-Ya... ya me marcho padre, la... cita... es en media hora- susurraba con la cabeza gacha la ojiperla

-Bien Hinata, dile al chofer que te lleve, y vete tambien con Neji, dijo que necesitaba preguntarle algo al doctor- hablaba estoico Hiashi Hyuuga

-En...enseguida- respondia Hinata

-WORLD HOLD ON! FUIU FIUI FUIU rayos esa cancion es buena- cantaba un peliblanco con dientes puntiagudos y ojos violetas

-Hmp, hmp- Neji veia al joven con cara de preguntar que diablos le pasa -ya es hora de irse, enciende el auto por favor Suigetsu-

El joven queria morirse, no se habia dado cuenta de que los jovenes Hyuuga habian llegado a la limosina, eso pudo costarle el trabajo hace unos meses pero, Neji habia cambiado drasticamente, y bueno, Hinata era muy diferente al resto, cuando habia llegado creyo que solo era otra creida mas de la familia, pero llego a darse cuenta de que ella era una persona muy callada pero a la vez muy bondadosa, se lo habia demostrado varias veces.

LUGAR: AEROPUERTO DE PARIS, SALA DE ABORDAJE

-Asi que eso es lo que el cree, cuanto lo siento, ya estoy saliendo para alla no me imagino como estara Sasuke, el tenia una mejor relacion con nuestros padres- hablaba un pelinegro de unos 30 anos -a mi me afecto mucho la muerte de mis padres siendo que no los veia desde hace 4 anos, no me imagino lo de Sasuke, quien dice haberlos visto morir-

-por favor ven pronto... Sasuke tiene delirios, la imagen de sus padres le causo un gran shock- decian del otro lado de la linea

-Si, lo entiendo, en 17 horas estoy ahi tio-

Quiubo, se que me demore mucho para otro cap corto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre asi que perdon, y les dire los capitulos que haga siempre seran cortos, lo siento pero prefiero subir poco a poco, asi me nace, ahi se ven lectores :)


	4. El inicio de la Terapia

LUGAR: KONOHA`S HEALTH AND CARE

La ojiperla estaba muy nerviosa, el solo hecho de conocer gente la ponia asi, pero conocer a un medico que la va a ayudar a controlar eso... bueno, debia admitirlo en el fondo ella si queria cambiar, pero no tenia la fuerza para hacerlo.  
Despues de llegar al edificio, Neji decidio primero ir a saludar a la recepcionista del edificio, en los meses que fue alli el habia observado como cada dia se llevaba cada vez mas con ella, al final del tratamiento, Neji tenia una mejor actitud ante el mundo, y tenia una nueva amiga, o eso creia...  
-Buenos dias Tenten-san-  
-Buenos dias Neji-san, hace tiempo que no te veia- sonreia la chica de ojos cafes y pelo del mismo color -Si, es porque, mmmm, bueno, tu sabes, tengo ocupaciones en el trabajo- El ojiperla se veia nervioso?, Hinata habia vivido toda su vida con Neji, y nunca lo habia visto asi, se alegro, solo se imagino una cosa, la chica le gustaba, Hinata decidio mejor dejarlo hablar con la chica y ella se iria sola al consultorio, esta clase de cosas no se veian todos los dias, aunque desde hace unos meses ella creia que ya no conocia a Neji, el era otra persona, y le agradaba eso.

-Y si me dejas salir solo por un ratito?... te prometo que no me excedere en nada, solo quiero divertirme un poco je je je...-  
-Es... esta... bien, sal-  
-Noooo! Naruto!- Una mujer grito espantosamente y...

-HAA!- el rubio se espanto cuando sono el intercomunicador de la mesa, habia estado recordando cosas que hace tiempo no recordaba, eso lo puso en alerta.  
- Se or, ya esta aqui la se orita Hyuuga... pasa algo Naruto?- Moegui preguntaba al ver que no recibia respuesta El intercomunicador sono y Naruto hablo tranquilamente -Dile que pase por favor-  
Naruto se limpiaba el sudor de su frente con su manga, cuando la puerta se abrio, el no pudo quitar la expresion de asombro cuando vio a la Hyuuga, ella estaba con las manos juntas a la altura de su abdomen, y sus pies estaban juntos, fue entonces que en un simple segundo, las miradas de los dos se cruzaron creando diferentes pensamientos en cada uno.  
-Hola!- El rubio literalmente grito provocando un ligero respingo en la chica, quien solo lo miraba con cara de duda.  
-Eh no me vas a responder el saludo?- hablo nuevamente solo que con cierto tono de ofendido, la chica Hyuga solo bajo su cabeza y respondio -Soy Hinata Hy...Hyuga, gusto en conocerlo-  
En el exterior se pudo ver a Naruto mostrar una sincera sonrisa, pero su cerebro procesaba informacion a mas no poder, la habia analizado completamente en muchos aspectos y concluyo cual era el problema de la ojiperla, vio que el problema era mas serio de lo que Neji creia, pero ya habia pensado en que hacer.

DOS HORAS DESPUES...

-Eeeeh?- el rubio se desperto con la cabeza dandole vueltas y sintio que tenia puestas vendas en la cabeza, se fijo, y estaba en una peque a plazoleta y Hinata estaba viendo con tranquilidad todo - "Que diablos paso?"- solo se movio un poco y pudo ver que Hinata ya se habia dado cuenta que habia despertado, el se giro para verla y vio que ella sonreia, era una sonrisa sin mailicia, era pura e inocente, el solo pudo sonreir ante su sonrisa, cosa que a Hinata la dejo roja, Naruto solo la vio bajar la cabeza y el trato de recordar que paso, y asi como un flash, miles de imagenes se le vinieron a la mente, ya recordaba que habia pasado, y solo atino a decir - Konohamaru me las va a pagar!- acto seguido la ojiperla solo sonrio de nuevo.  
FLASHBACK!  
-Descuida, yo se como curarte, solo relajate por favor- en un estado de alucinacion, el rubio solo atino a decir que vio a un angel tocarlo y quitarle el dolor.  
END FLASHBACK!

LUGAR: AEREOPUERTO DE KONOHA Itachi salia de su avion conversando con un tipo muy peculiar, tenia puestos piercings por todas partes pero eso le daba un toque exotico -Asi que eso son los planes para este mes, no?- hablaba el tipo de los piercings, -asi es, ya tengo todo el capital necesario para la construccion- una ligera sonrisa se forjaba en la cara de Itachi al decir esto.

LUGAR: KONOHA`S HEALTH AND CARE CENTRO DE ALTO RENDIMIENTO

-Yosh!, he terminado los ejercicios Gai sensei!- Lee miraba a su maestro puesto la mano derecha como saludo militar y sacando pecho.  
-Ya terminaste las 5000 flexiones?- Un tipo igual de extrano que Lee miraba con fuego en sus ojos a su alumno.  
-SI!, Gai sensei!-  
-Y los 7000 abdominales?  
-Tambien Gai sensei!-  
-Y las 10000 sentadillas?- -Si, senor!  
-Ja ja ja, mi querido pupilo, ya que has terminado el calentamiento vamonos a entrenar!- al tipo le salieron estrellas de los ojos al ver a tan magnifico estudiante.  
-Siii!- el chico miraba como a un dios a su entrenador, mientras que todos los miraban con cara de extremo asombro al escuchar tan peculiar "calentamiento"

OUPS... creo que me demore mucho para este, pero ya saben las clases me quitan todo el tiempo je je, Suerte


	5. El ataque del demonio

LUGAR: AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD El sol se ponia en el horizonte y las estrellas empezaban a verse, un joven pelinegro caminaba en un sendero de piedra que conducia a un condominio en lo alto de una pequena loma, este iba escuchando musica y distraido viendo la naturaleza alrededor, pero en cierto momento todo se volvio oscuro, da la nada sintio que una aguja se ubicaba en su cuello para dejarlo noqueado unos segundos despues, tiempo despues se desperto con un sonido fuerte y retumbante, al despertarse atino a ver que se encontraba atado en una silla en un cuarto debilmente iluminado con una lampara de luz tenue en la esquina, alrededor habia sangre, su primera impresion fue que era solo una pesadilla pero esta cambio cuando vio a su tio aun con un agujero de bala en su pecho pedirle ayuda estirando la mano, el cayo y murio desangrado en segundos, la desesperacion del joven crecio al ver esta ecena e intento safarse pero las ataduras eran muy fuertes, luego vio que detras de las sombras la persona que le disparo lo veia a el con malicia y apuntandole con el arma, Sasuke vio que el sujeto jalaba el gatillo, pero el arma nunca disparo, en cambio, vio afuera las luces de la policia y escucho las alarmas, por un instante el se sintio seguro, aunque el sujeto siguiera ahi, con su risa malevola y sus ojos negros como los de su hermano... hermano? , eran exactos a esos ojos y si lo veia bien, sus rostro que salia de las sombras era el mismo, era la cara de su hermano! pero Sasuke dudaba hasta que el asesino hablo -Pequeno bastardo, me alegra haberte encontrado, sabes?, pense que no vendrias hoy a casa y temia tener que irte a buscar, pero por suerte llegaste justo cuando me iba jaja ves la suerte que tuve?, ahora solo faltas tu y aquellos estorbos que se encuentran al otro lado de la habitacion...- Sasuke no cabia en su sorpresa al escuchar a su hermano decir eso, es decir, ese era el hermano que siempre lo ayudaba y jugaba con el?, era el hermano por el cual siempre estudio mas para sobresalir?, no lo podia creer, no queria creerlo!.  
Itachi se movio hasta la puerta y fue al cuarto de a lado, donde se escucho primero la voz de una mujer- por que lo hiciste! eres un maldito ...-su voz callo con el sonido de una bala y asi otro sujeto hablo-Nooooo! eres un maldito nunca debi confiar en ti maldita rata! nunca podras controlar a mi hijo! el sabra que fuiste ...- otra bala silencio a la segunda voz, mientras que Sasuke creia que su corazon se destrozaria en cualquier momento, tenia miedo y rabia, sus musculos temblaban y sus munecas sangraban por la fuerza con las que movia contra la soga, entonces vio a alguien tumbar la puerta y creyo que era su fin, pero no era el asesino, era un oficial de policia un viejo canoso que lo miraba con ternura y con seguridad, la presion y el estress entonces hicieron que Sasuke se desmayara, o eso pensaron los medicos.

LUGAR: KONOHA S HEALT AND CARE

-Luego de dos semanas de shock sali del hospital y me fui a mi casa pero ya no habia nada, todo habia sido limpiado, excepto las manchas de sangre del cuarto donde mataron a mis padres, entonces jure con mi vida que atraparia a Itachi y lo haria pagar por lo que nos hizo- Las lagrimas de furia e impotencia salian de Sasuke con cada palabra que decia mientras que Shikamaru solo matenia su mirada serena y un poco perezosa.  
Luego de unos minutos-  
Shikamaru tomo un poco de aire y empezo a hablar de la forma mas apacible posible-Sasuke, la policia dijo que el atacante era un simple ladron que atraparon luego, el mismo declaro su culpa y en su juicio lo mandaron a 30 anos en la carcel por homicidio, no fue tu hermano, el se encontraba en otro pais con accionistas y ellos dieron prueba de eso asi qu..- -No es cierto!- Sasuke grito - Itachi puede comprar a la misma policia si asi lo quisiera, el los asesino YO LO VI! - se tranquilizo un poco y hablo -escucha, yo vine aqui porque la corte me lo mando, no necesito que nadie me diga lo que vi y lo que no vi!- Shikamaru era un experto en ajedrez y al jugarlo tan seguido se le pegaban ciertas palabras para el diario vivir y solo atino a pensar -"te tengo en jaque"- hablo entonces - Sasuke la corte te mando aqui porque escapaste del hospital y lastimaste a los enfermeros que te estaban cuidando- Sasuke bajo la cabeza y empezo en casi un susurro a decir - Ellos no entendian, les dije una y otra vez que yo me encontraba bien y que solo queria ir a casa, y saber que fue solo una pesadilla, pero no me escuchaban y tuve que irme como pude- Shikamaru penso por un momento y luego hablo por su intercomunicador - Shizune por favor llama a la doctora Tsuande a mi oficina un momento, gracias-

LUGAR: CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD, APARTAMENTO DE UDDON

Las cosas salian volando de un lado a otro y Uddon parecia deseperado y asustado escuchando a un Naruto muy enfurecido hablandole sobre como armar una bicicleta...

... sin excusas... solo siento haberme demorado anos en retomar la historia :d


	6. Tormenta y Calma

Tormenta y calma

Amanecio como un dia poco comun en la ciudad de Konoha, su usual clima calido y su cielo despejado, fueron reemplazados por una tormenta de magnitudes colosales, segun la joven Moegui. El sol no se dejo ver en ningun momento desde el amanecer y la lluvia hacia que ciertos sectores de la ciudad fueran cerrados por la inundacion.  
-en realidad es una tormenta muy grande- confirmo Naruto ante la afirmacion de Moegui era la clase de tormenta que le hacia a Naruto recordar el fatidico dia en que perdio a sus padres, cuando su mente no pudo mas...  
-Sabes... la lluvia me pone triste -Hinata habia entrado al cuarto donde charlaban Naruto y Moegui Entonces las luces se apagaron y Hinata quedo en las sombras del cuarto que se ilumino por una vela prendida por Naruto, pero...de donde habia sacado el una vela tan rapido? Su corazon comenzo a latir mas fuerte y sus respiros eran cada vez mas profundos, un miedo inimaginable lo esta devorando y en medio del miedo fijo su vista en Hinata. Esta le regalo una sonrisa pacifica y eso lo tranquilizo por unos segundos en los que cerro los ojos, cuando se fijo en ella el miedo volvio , ahora sus ojos habian cambiado y solo develaban una locura palpable, la antes sublime sonrisa se habia convertido en una mueca sardonica, en su mano portaba una carta y en la otra un telefono celular. Un rayo ilumino la habitacion y el grito del Uzumaki retumbo en las paredes.

TOC!TOC!TOC!

Naruto se desperto cubierto en sudor, el golpe lo habia despertado, habia una tormenta afuera y tocaban la puerta, eran las 3 de la madrugada y la tormenta apenas dejaba escuchar la puerta -Quien diablos toca a las 3 de la madrugada?- vocifera en un susurro somnoliento, busco un paraguas y fue a atender la puerta.

-Im sexy and I know it- Kiba tarareaba la cancion mientras se movia de un lado al otro de la mojada acera, a diferencia de los demas a el le encantaba la lluvia, era como su propia ducha de felicidad y cuando le pidieron que fuera por el doctor el acepto gustoso pues lo mejor era bailar bajo la lluvia, asi que mientras iba a la casa del Uzumaki, al bajarse del carro, bailaba de todas las formas que sabia, al llegar a la casa estuvo golpeando "suavemente" por unos 10 minutos hasta que harto de esperar empezo a dar fuertes golpes a la puerta. Claro tuvo un gran susto pues aun con la tormenta escucho un grito aterrador dentro de la casa y cuando se preparaba para irse la puerta se abrio subitamente asustandolo por unos segundos antes de reaccionar ante su anfitrion quien lo veia con duda y recelo.

-En que puedo ayudarlo senor?- hablaba Naruto en tono monocorde mas parecido a un mayordomo de avanzada edad antes que a una persona de sus edad Kiba se quedo helado el shock inicial cambio por una sonrisa que dejo aun mas intranquilo al Uzumaki -Naruto!, jajaja quien lo diria si te buscaban a ti! jaja vaya nunca me lo hubiera imaginado!- su forma de expresarse era alegre y extrovertida como actuaba ante sus amigos -Me recuerdas?- Kiba cambio su semblante ante uno mas dudoso al ver la expresion del rubio quien se debatia entre recelo, risa y unas extranas pero grandes ganas de llamar perro al joven que estaba al frente -Perro!- lo dijo y lo recordo, era Kiba su companero en el colegio con quien siempre discutia sobre sus respectivos parecidos a animales.  
La expresion de Kiba cambio a una de enojo completo que duro apenas un segundo despues de lo cual abrazo al joven empapandolo en el acto - Zorro!-  
Naruto lo imito mientras hacia pasar a la casa a Kiba.

Hola gente :D si lo se soy un asco casi nunca subo un nuevo cap pero que se va a hacer :p bueno espero les guste porque asi llueva, truene, relampaguee y con eso mi compu quemada T-T(me paso eso) no dejare de escribir mi historia :3


End file.
